Best Friends
by BTRluver
Summary: Thet haven't seen eachother in years. What will happen when they see eachother again.
1. Chapter 1

**My first fan-fiction ever**

**disclaimer i don't own NCIS or Criminal Minds **

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

10 year olds Ziva David and Emily Prentiss have been best friends for two years. They do everything together. Emily trains with Ziva for Mossad and Ziva learns new languages with Emily.

Emily went home today to a completely packed house and she started crying she didn't want to leave her best friend she loved it in Israel.

Her mother walked in and said "we are leaving tomorrow after school, we are moving to Paris. Now stop crying you're a Prentiss we don't cry"

"Yes ma'am" Emily responded and went up to her packed room.

The next day at school she avoided Ziva as much as possible but after school Ziva cornered her and made her explain

"I'm moving to Paris today in like five minutes" Emily said sadly

"No you can not go" Ziva yelled

Just then a limo pulled out and the Ambassador poked her head out of the window and said "come on Emily"

Emily and Ziva hugged, and then Emily walked away.

When the limo couldn't be seen anymore Ziva ran into the woods and cried.

They never made a better best friend but they came close twenty years later. But what they didn't know they were going to see their best friend again very soon and when they do they might be in danger.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me if i should go on <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**In this story Jenny never died. I have just never like Vance, sorry if you like him**

**Disclaimer still applies**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**NCIS crime scene:**

Special Agent Ziva David was taking pictures of the crime scene, fifth body this week. This killer reminded her of someone she met in Mossad when she was nine but I couldn't be him he died in a bombing years ago.

"Petty Officer Daniel Tyler," Special Agent Timothy McGee announced as he put away his fingerprint identifier.

"Cause and Time of Death, Duck," Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs demanded.

"Same as the others Jethro, bullet to the head. Mr. Palmer what is the time of death," M.E. Donald "Ducky" Mallard requested.

"Three in the morning, Doctor," M.E. assistant Jimmy Palmer answered.

"Like all the others boss. Shallow knife wound to the neck, bullet to the head, killed at three in the morning found in the dumpster in the back of their apartment building, most likely won't have evidence like all the others. We diffidently have a serial killer," Special Agent Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo announced.

"We cannot assume that, Tony, he could have slipped up this time," said Ziva, clearly annoyed by the lake of evidence in this case. She just wanted to lock up this guy.

"Yes we can Zee-vah, he's not the type to slip up," answered back Tony.

"We do not know that"

"Yes we do"

"Do not"

"Do"

"If you two are done arguing like five year olds let's get back to base," yelled Gibbs after slapping the back of their heads.

"Sorry" they answered in unison

"Don't apologize it's a sign of weakness. Now get in the truck."

* * *

><p><strong>BAU Headquarters:<strong>

SSA Emily Prentiss was sitting at her desk doing her seemingly endless supply of paper work. Every once and awhile grabbing a cup of coffee in the break room.

"We have a case. Come to the conference room in five minutes," announced Media Liaison Jennifer "JJ" Jareau as she was walking down the catwalk.

"Thank you JJ, now I can put aside all this paperwork you enjoy giving me for a while longer," shouted SSA Derek Morgan in a half grateful half sarcastic tone.

"Well maybe if you worked faster, I finished my paperwork hours ago," said SSA Spencer Reid.

"Well I'm sorry I can't read 2,000 words per minute like you," answered Morgan sarcastically as he slipped half his stack under Reid's desk when he wasn't looking. "O look kid you have more files under your desk you must have missed them"

"That's weird well I'll do them later after the new case," said Reid clueless to the fact that Morgan's stack was half the size it was before. Reid walked a head to the conference room as Morgan and Prentiss laughed at how clueless he is as they walked in the room.

"Good your all here let's get started," SSA Aaron "Hotch" Hotchner announced as Morgan and Prentiss took their seats at the round table.

"The Director of NCIS called us in to help their MCRT with their case. Five Petty Officers have been killed within the last ten days. Petty Officer Samuel Gray was first killed found first by his neighbor in the dumpster behind his apartment buildings shallow knife wounds to the neck and bullet wound to the head," as JJ said this Prentiss stiffened.

_No this can't be him. Why would he be killing Petty Officers? He is a Mossad Assassin they work with NCIS that doesn't make sense_ Prentiss thought.

"What's wrong Prentiss," SSA David Rossi questioned.

"Huh oh ah nothing," Prentiss stuttered. Every one's eyes on her. "I was just thinking how this is personal a bullet to the head."

"Prentiss I just said that," Derek said.

"Oh right sorry please continue JJ"

"Ok There is no evidence their forensic scientist went over it multiple times, they were all killed at three in the morning in their dumpster behind their apartment building. Second victim was Jeffrey Hartley, third victim Cole Lank, fourth victim Jayden Stewart, and fifth found this morning Daniel Tyler," announced JJ.

"We are leaving in one hour. Garcia you are coming with us you will work with Forensic Scientist Abigail Sciuto," said Hotch.

"Yes sir," answered Tech Analyst Penelope Garcia.

* * *

><p><strong>NCIS Headquarters:<strong>

They have been back for four hours. Tony was right there was no evidence at the crime scene that would help at all. They all were tired and had no leads. Suddenly Director Jenny Shepard's office door opened and she came down to the bullpen.

"I called in the FBI's BAU to help with this case they will be here any minute and you will all treat them kindly even you Agent Gibbs. No funny business they are only here to help," announces Jenny.

"Really Jen, we can handle this," argued Gibbs.

"I never said you couldn't Jethro they are just here to help you are still in charge"

"But we don't need help"

"Yes you do"

"Don't"

"Do"

"Don't"

"Do"

"And he said we act like five year olds," laughed Tony.

"They are more like our mom and dad Tony, and were the children they are just having a little disagreement," Abby said while laughing.

"Do"

"Don't"

"I am going to the break room want anything," announced Ziva.

"A coffee please would be good and maybe popcorn this can get good," asked Tony.

"Make that two," asked McGee.

"And a CafPow! Please," asked Abby.

"No problem," announced Ziva. She then walked away.

Tony and McGee sat at their desks while Abby sat at Ziva's they were all still laughing at the argument.

"Don't"

"Do"

"Don't"

"Do"

Just then the elevator dinged signaling the arrival of the BAU. Only Jenny and Gibbs didn't hear it and the BAU walked up and saw the argument.

"Don't"

"Do"

"Don't"

"Do"

The BAU was laughing right along with Gibbs team even Hotch couldn't hide a small smile.

"What are they married or something," Prentiss whispered to Abby.

"No but they act like it," answered Abby.

Finally Hotch cleared his throat and Jenny and Jethro turned to look at the BAU team.

"Hello I'm Director Shepard we talked on the phone Agent Jareau," said Jenny calmly while straighting out her suit.

"O yes you can call me JJ and these are SSA Hotchner, Morgan, Prentiss, Rossi, Dr. Reid, and TA Penelope Garcia," answered JJ, while each team member nodded at their respected names.

"Hello these are Special Agents Gibbs, McGee, and Di . . .," Jenny started when Tony cut him off.

"Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo but you two lovely ladies can call me Tony," Tony cut in holding looking Emily and JJ up and down. All the guys on the team had a scowl on their faces for hitting in them in their protective "older brother mode" as the girls like to call it.

"Thank you Tony," said Jenny politely, "And this is Forensic Scientist Abby Sciuto and lastly is Special Agent David wait where is she."

"She went to the break room while you two were arguing," answered Tony.

Just then Ziva walked up with five coffees and CafPow! "O hi I'm Ziva David"

"Ze-Ze"

"Emmy"

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and tell me if you liked it <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews, alerts, and favorites.**

**Diclaimer i don't own anything except Amasai**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

The two girls were standing there staring at each other both in another world thinking about their childhoods.

Both teams were totally confused. How did they know each other? Finally Gibbs broke the silence by slapping the back of Ziva's head causing her to come out of her trance.

"Hey what was that for," Ziva questioned momentarily forgetting about her childhood friend. She put down the coffees and CafPow! on her desk.

"I didn't give you permission to take a break," replied Gibbs.

"I got you one," said Ziva, handing him his coffee, knowing that an apology won't be accepted.

"Thanks," Gibbs said taking the coffee from her hands.

Ziva turned back to Emily who was still in a daydreaming state and tried to figure out how to get Emily out of it. She walked up to her and tapped her shoulder, Emily still didn't respond.

"I think she is in shock," said Ziva.

"Yea, why did she react that way to you?" questioned Morgan, in an accusing tone.

"I do not know, I have not seen her since we were ten years old."

"Well what do we do to get her out of this?"

"Hum, we could try . . ." Ziva was about to respond, but before she could finish Gibbs walked up and slapped the back of Emily's head.

"Hey don't do that!" yelled Emily, while her team was shooting daggers with their eyes toward Gibbs for hitting her.

"Well we needed to do something," shrugged Gibbs, "and you two arguing was not going to help at all."

"Sorry," replied Morgan, the NCIS team smirked they knew exactly what was coming. Gibbs walked up to Morgan and slapped the back of his head.

"Rule # 6: Never apologize- it's a sign of weakness," Gibbs whole team chorused.

The BAU team gave them a questioning look. "Gibbs has a long list of rules you have to follow if you don't you get a head slap," Tony explained.

"Ok, now how do you two know each other," Hotch asked.

Emily started the story, "When I was eight years old my mother got stationed in Israel. When I was there I met Ziva and we became best friends. I loved to train for Mossad with her and we would always do that together after school. One day, two years later, I came home and my mother told me we were moving to Paris the next day we said goodbye and we never saw each other again, until now. But now that I have your attention. Do you know who this reminds me of Ziva? Amasai, this unsub kills the exact same way only he hide them better."

"That is what I was thinking but he died in a bombing ten years ago," replied Ziva.

"Are you sure it was him?"

"He was the only one supposed to be in the car."

Both teams were listening intensely to the old friends communicating. They finally had a suspect but the excitement died when they heard he died.

"I want Ziva and Emily to go to the last crime scene and see if they can find any other similarites between the two maybe it is a friend of this guy. Morgan and Tony I want you to go to go to the other crime scenes and go over them quickly, see if we missed anything. McGee, Abby, Garcia and Reid go down to Abby's lab and work on evidence. Hotch, Rossi, and I will go down to Ducky and look at the bodies. Any questions?" Gibbs asked. Everyone shock their head and left.

* * *

><p>When Ziva and Emily got to the last crime scene they looked at the dumpster. They pulled on gloves and started looking through the garbage.<p>

"Move the dumpster forward I think I see something," said Emily.

They grabbed the handles and pulled it forward. On the back of the dumpster they found an envelope. Emily opened it and inside it were pictures of her and Ziva with their teams and by themselves.

"Ziva, come look at these," ordered Emily.

Ziva walked over and gasped when she saw the photos. All of a sudden they both felt something hit their heads and they fell to the ground and right before they blacked out they saw Amasai standing over them with a sadistic smile on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>


End file.
